The Grim
by ONIX-21
Summary: Remus returns from the library and finds a terrifying surprise. One-Shot. Slash.


**Title: **The Grim

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary: **Remus returns from the library and finds a terrifying surprise. One-Shot. Slash.

**A/N:** Well here's another Sirius/Remus story. Its set during the Marauder era at Hogwarts after the three find out Remus is a Werewolf. Hope you like it.

Remus Lupin had just returned from a trip to the library, he was walking up the stairs to his dormitory with a large stack of books in his arms. He was planning on working on his Transfiguration essay which was due the following week. His three friends James, Peter and Sirius, the latter also being his boyfriend, had all refused to work on their own essays tonight, waving the notion of homework away with the casual comment of _'We've got plenty of time'_. Choosing instead to play a few pranks on some Slytherin's. Remus had therefore planned to take advantage of the peace and quiet he was sure to find in their dormitory.

The stack of books he carried was so high that he could barely see where he was going and was grateful when, upon reaching the top of the stairs, he found the bedroom door wide open. He manoeuvred himself inside, walked straight to his bed and dropped the heavy tomes upon the spring mattress with a relieved sigh.

He then turned around and sat on the edge of the bed . . . and promptly sprang back to his feet with a terrified scream when he spotted a huge black Grim-like dog looking at him from the opposite bed.

Remus scrambled backwards up and over his bed to put it safely between him and what he thought might very well be the Grim. He panted and shook in his shoes after that fright but the dog just continued to sit on the bed, _'Sirius' bed' _Remus thought absently, and gazed curiously at the werewolf.

Remus felt his breath catch when the dog climbed off of the bed and padded slowly to Remus' own. He placed his front paws up on the edge and rested his head upon them with it tilted slightly to the side with its tongue lolling out happily. When Remus backed further away the dog whined sadly causing Remus to stop.

He reeled in a deep breath and then took a cautious step forward and sat on the bed. The dog rumbled happily, climbed slowly up on to the bed and lay on his back in front of the werewolf indicating that he wanted his belly scratched.

Remus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. The dog who was supposed to be an omen of death wanted a belly rub. The dog barked when Remus took too long to comply with his demand and the wizard instantly reached out his hand to lightly scratch through the thick black fur on the dog's belly.

As the minutes passed Remus relaxed slightly and became more confident when the dog's leg started to bounce with his enjoyment. Remus took his hand away for a moment and the dog instantly whined and looked at the wizard with wide puppy dog eyes. Remus laughed and started scratching again.

"You know you remind me of my boyfriend." Remus said and the dog cocked his head, seeming to be listening intently. "Yup. He's demanding, whinny and hates it when he doesn't get what he wants." He finished with a wide smile. The dog huffed and in an instant it was gone and in its place lay Sirius Black. Remus jumped backwards in shock.

"Sirius?" Remus exclaimed surprised.

"Remus I do not whine!." Sirius practically shrieked indignantly. Remus didn't respond, he just sat staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Sirius, looking worried, sat up and kneeled in front of the werewolf.

"Remus, are you okay?." He asked softly, concerned as he ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"What did you do?." Remus finally whispered and Sirius sighed in relief.

"I mastered my animagus transformation love." Sirius said proudly with a grin.

"Animagus? . . . Sirius, you're a Grim." Remus exclaimed in awe.

"I know, isn't cool?." Sirius asked with a laugh. Remus giggled and threw his arms around the other wizard.

"Congratulations!." He shouted excited for his boyfriend. Sirius let out a bark like laugh and wrapped his own arms around the werewolf.

"Thank you. Now we can spend the full moons together." He said happily. Remus pulled back and gazed astonished at the other boy and then kissed him passionately. When they pulled away they were both flushed and panting heavily.

"Wow." Sirius mumbled.

"Thank you so much." Said Remus breathlessly.

"You're welcome love." Sirius replied with a peck on the lips. Suddenly Remus swung back his hand and smacked the animagus hard on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed loudly and grabbed a hold of his throbbing head. "What was that for?" He demanded to know. Remus crossed his arms over his chest.

"That Sirius was for scaring me half to death. For Merlin's sake, I could have had a heart attack." He said feeling completely justified. Sirius gaped like a fish before snapping his jaw shut.

"Well, I didn't mean too. I just wanted to surprise you." The animagus replied and then winced when he saw Remus raise an eyebrow ironically. "Okay well, I guess I went about it the wrong way but the end result was good right?" He asked looking sheepish. Remus contemplated his boyfriend for a moment before gently grasping the animagus' face in his hands.

"Yes, the end result was definitely good." He said fondly and then kissed him. Sirius responded eagerly and the two lovers were soon fighting for dominance.

They were however, unfortunately rudely interrupted moments later by the appearance of a large majestic stag and a small squeaking rat, which proceeded to transform in to James Potter and Peter Pettigrew respectively and demand that the two lovers remember to close the bed curtains before they scar them for life.

'_Yup, just an ordinary day at Hogwarts'. _Remus thought fondly.

**The End**

**A/N: **I think I might be getting better as I go along, or at least I hope I am lol. Well let me know what you think :D


End file.
